


cigarette daydreams [joshler]

by isleofhopelessbirds



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Ryden, brallon, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofhopelessbirds/pseuds/isleofhopelessbirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a sad boy with an addiction.</p><p>an angry boy with an addiction.</p><p>they don't think they need each other. </p><p>but fate has a funny way of keeping them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cigarette daydreams [joshler]

"Is this always how you spend your Saturday nights?" Asked a very impatient and frustrated Brendon. His ADHD was through the roof and Tyler could tell just by watching him flip his phone in his hands. He was currently pacing the room and it was stressing Tyler out even more than the Ecology notes he was taking.

"Yes, you seriously don't have to hang out with me if you don't want to. I'll be fine" Tyler assured. He turns the page in his Ecology textbook to write down a fresh new set of notes. Tyler isn't really a social person so of course he wasn't going to have people lining up outside his door for something to do. Instead, he spends his night studying or binge watching a new Anime he was obsessed with. But, it's hard to obsess with an Anime when you have watched every single anime there was known to exist.

Currently, one of the three friends of his that actually wanted to interact with him tonight had plans beforehand and Brendon thought he would be able to coax Tyler into agreeing to go with him. But, his plans were backfiring on him.

"It's going to be fun! I never miss a party- I thought you would want to go!" He tries as Tyler erased a mistake he made on the paper. He slaps away the eraser shavings as he lifts his head to give Brendon a glare. "I told you, parties aren't my thing. I'll just be standing in the corner anyways while you go off somewhere else."

"No, I won't!" He defended himself but it was obvious he had a bit of guilt behind his eyes, "I won't! I'll stay by your side and introduce you to everyone. They're very welcoming people."

Tyler paused. Allowing that bullshit of a lie to really marinate inside his head. He gave Brendon the benefit of the doubt, letting him think that Tyler was actually considering going. That was until Tyler laughed, a very hard laugh. So hard that tears stream past the corners of his eyes and he had to lean forward to hide his face against the blankets.

Brendon sighed an exasperated sigh, "What's so funny?"

Tyler breathes out. Trying to compose himself as he lifts his face and shakes his head, "You think that people that attend Joshua Dun's frat parties are nice? Brendon, you surely are out of your damn mind."

Brendon stops in his tracks, pausing his marathon as his arms crossed across his chest, "I attend and I'm nice to you?"

Tyler shurgs, "That's cause you're my friend and you were before you even met Josh." He was saying all this while keeping his eyes on the book. He wanted to really give to Brendon that he did not care about this party nor Josh or his stupid, low life friends.

Brendon knew there was no coaxing Tyler now at this point. He has been for the past hour and he was already late. He needed to think of something, something fast.

"I will buy you.. Two tickets to the upcoming music festival if you come." Brendon bribed and he knew how much Tyler loves music festivals. It's the only social gathering Tyler would go to because it's music; and Tyler loved music.

"Brendon, it's too late. Tickets cost too much now" He waved off.

"I'll pay for them!" He knew this was going to win. It was already loosening Tyler up and Tyler was lighting up to the idea of the brib.

Tyler shakes his head, "I won't let you."

Brendon had enough. He grabs the textbook that Tyler was giving more attention to and he flung it across the room, "I will pay you two tickets, one for you and someone to bring along if you would just come to this stupid party with me!"

Tyler gasps. His eyes follow the textbook as it made contact with the carpet with a loud thud. It slide underneath the dresser and Tyler groaned, "If it's so stupid why are you going?

"That's not what I meant! I just meant this is so stupid that you won't come with me! I'm your best friend. I'll make sure you have a good time!!"

Tyler pauses. His glare wasn't the nicest to Brendon and he could see Brendon cowering a bit behind his very demanding eyes. Brendon meant no harm, Tyler knew that. He just wanted Tyler to not be such a loser and indoors all the time. Brendon was known to constantly suggest Tyler people to date, places to go to and they would always work out in the end. Maybe not dating but Tyler found himself going to concerts more often because Brendon said they were fun if he liked music a lot. He does trust him.

"If I say yes, you have to live up to that deal of the music festival tickets and you will never put me in this situation again." Tyler compromises with his index finger straight at the very happy Brendon.

Victoriously, Brendon grabs Tyler's notes and flung them around the room gleefully. Tyler stood on his knees against the bed and gave him a glare again, "I know you're happy but you didn't need to throw my shit around!"

 

* * *

  

It was 11 and the party began at 9. So, Brendon was very happy once Tyler choose a decent party outfit and they were on their way out. Inside the car, Brendon made sure Tyler knew at least everyone possibly attending the party including the one and only, Joshua Dun.

Josh, as much as he was good looking, talented at what he is passionate about. He somewhat cares about his group of drug addicted friends. As much as he was so dreamy to keep eyes on. To watch as he does normal things because he makes boring things so captiving to watch.

He was the biggest asshole Tyler has ever met.

Well, maybe not the biggest but he won a spot in the biggest asshole group in the school.

He was nice to his friends that are like him but if you're even remotely different than he is. Josh will find many ways to point out the flaws and make you realize that if you aren't like him or the rest of his drug addicted, self-conceited, alcoholic friends then your life sucks and you should die.

Brendon acts like Josh was the best person this world has ever seen and Tyler couldn't help but scoff at the mention of his name being brought up. Brendon taps his fingers among the steering wheel. "He can't be rude to you at his own party. Josh isn't mean at parties, he is the life at parties. So, don't be quick to judge him like that."

Tyler scoffs. Again. "Judge him? Like he has been doing ever since I said hi to him?" He pauses, "Or.. Tried to say hi to him?"

Brendon purses his lips, obviously not finding any correct or nice things to say at the moment and Tyler appreciated that he kept his mouth shut because god knows Brendon can't do that. Ever.

They arrived at the frat house. Kids were all over the lawn, trash and clutter gathered around the porch and the windows shunned a very rainbowing light against the grass. Brendon releases a sigh that he has been holding in ever since he entered Tylers house. He climbs out of the car with Tyler following him and once they were at the porch; a drunk girl with odd looking hair points at Brendon, "You're three hours lateeeee"

Brendon sighs, "I know, Melanie. I have the time"

The girl- who happens to be Melanie. Laughs dryly while standing to her feet, "This party is going to go down in the record books" She slurs while handing Brendon a joint to share. That was when her eyes traveled to the elephant standing beside him.

"Who's this." She said straight forwardly. Brendon turns to see Tyler as if he forgot that Tyler was even here in the first place. He blew a cloud of smoke into the air before answering, "Melanie, this is my friend Tyler. Tyler, this is my weird ass friend Melanie."

Tyler stuck his hand out to shake but Melanie gave it a disgusted look, "You've never been to party, have you?" She asks and Tyler pulls his hand back and Brendon sighs. Again. He hands the joint back over to Melanie and he says, "Give him slack."

Tyler couldn't help but move back a bit as Brendon returned the joint to Melanie. He lays a hand among Tyler's back before guiding him inside the frat. Where the life of the party was just starting.

Smoke filled Tyler's lungs, the stench of pure liquor warfed around the room like paint in an art class room. Illegal substances were everywhere and everyone seems be in their own world.

Brendon turns to Tyler and he says, "This won't be fun if you won't loosen up. The drinks are in the kitchen- go get you something and meet me back here"

Tyler was about to refuse but Brendon was already reuniting with another friend. Leaving Tyler alone just like he feared in the first place. He gave his shoulders a downward motion as he made his way into the kitchen where it seemed to be the only place that looked sane. Sane enough for a frat party.

He rubs his hands together as a girl with short blue hair was conjuring up something disgusting in the corner with a guy with dark,greasy and curly hair. Tyler only assumed that were making a disgusting cocktail that was full of drinks of all kinds from the variety of different liquors they had. It was sickening to just think about.

He heads over toward the counter next to them to give himself a glass of water and that was when the short, blue haired girl noticed his presence. She pauses her actions as her body turns to face him, "You want something, kid?"

Tyler sighs, a heavy sigh, "I'm not a kid. I'm just getting water."

The girl laughed, "Oh, come on. The only water here in this place is vodka." She pauses whilst retrieving herself a glass and pouring just pure vodka in it from the bottle. The clear liquid sloshed around, falling over the edge and splashing among the counter. She made a very drunk 'oopsy" before slamming the bottle down with a thud.

"Here you go, man kid. Vodka on the house"

Tyler stares at the glass. Not taking it and shaking his head, "I don't drink"

The guy beside him sighs and takes the glass, "Ashley, peer pressure is annoying. If the kid doesn't want to drink-"

"Fine!" He says, annoyed how the two kept calling him kid and if drinking a stupid glass of vodka would make that title go away then fuck it!

The guy was surprised at how quick Tyler was to change his mind but he shrugs and allows the blue haired drunk girl to give the glass to Tyler.

"See? What did I tell you, Matty. This guy wants to drink!"

Tyler as glad as he was from not being called a kid- was now stuck with a new full glass of pure vodka. He hasn't drank anything in his life beside that one time where he mistaken his fathers bottled water but instead was surprised at the bitterness of vodka. Now he was about to drink it again without spitting it out and acting like he actually enjoys such harsh acid. He was terrified.

He lifted his face to examine the two faces giving him a confused glance. They were waiting for Tyler to tip the glass and drink this raw and in one sip. Tyler gulps before tilting the glass but before he could taste the burning sensation that was clear acid; a booming loud voice was heard behind him. Tyler whips his head around and- oh no.

Joshua Dun pranced over toward Tyler and the two people giving him odd looks for taking the vodka very slowly. Josh leans forward to press a kiss to the girls cheek and he high fives Matty before giving the attention all on Tyler.

"Tyler Joseph?" He questions with shock in his voice. Tyler purses his lips. How does he know whom he was?

"Uh, yeah?" He wraps his fingers around the glass, "Is there something I can do for you?"

Josh laughs, "What are you doing here? Don't you have a textbook to stick up your ass or something?" The idea of his joke sent the blue haired girl and Matty into a fit of frenzied laughter. The girl leans back on the guy and Matty held her as if she was about to fall.

It wasn't a funny joke but because they were drunk and the "Life Of The Party" said it. It was one of the best jokes they've probably heard all night.

Tyler stiffed with the glass he barely drank from, "No, I'm here aren't I? Partying.."

Josh raises an eyebrow suspiciously at the boy before grabbing the glass that was in Tyler hands. Tyler felt his eyebrows scrunch together in confusion but his question that flittered his mind was answered when Josh tilts the glass back to drink all of it in a span of two minutes. Tyler felt sick.

"That was mine." He says bitterly. It wasn't like he was going to drink it. In fact. He was thankful that Josh took it so that he didn't have to drink it. But was he going to admit that? No.

"Oh, it was? Did it have your name on it?" He slurs while he examined the glass. After a moment he hands it back to Tyler, "Didn't think so"

Tyler was angry. How could he? Didn't Brendon say that Josh was nice to anyone that attends his parties? Did he lie to coax Tyler into going? Of course he probably did. Brendon was desperate.

Tyler rolls his eyes and he gently sets the glass down as Josh leans forward. The smell of bitter vodka drifted from Josh's lips and into Tyler's nose.

"If you show up at one of my parties again. I'll beat you" He spits before leaning back and grabbing the half empty bottle of vodka off the counter. He leaves without a final word to either Tyler, the blue haired girl or the greasy haired Matty.

And that was the first time Tyler interacted with Joshua Dun


End file.
